


Everything the Light Touches

by bearpantaloons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen, No animals were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpantaloons/pseuds/bearpantaloons
Summary: When Diana of Themyscira visits National City, she visits the local zoo, because, where else would you take an Amazon?





	Everything the Light Touches

“But _why_ do I need to take her to the zoo?” Winn asked incredulously.

“Because she’s never been to one, Winn. It’s our duty as her hosts to make sure she has a good time while she’s here,” Kara Danvers/Supergirl/Kara without glasses replied, patting him on the shoulder.

“Plus, she’s a god and could probably smite us if she gets angry,” Kara’s sister, Alex added.

Winn sighed and muttered, “She’s not even that kind of god.” Why did he always have to do the grunt work? He wasn’t a godsitter, damn it.  About a week ago, a strange woman showed up in National City. She introduced herself as Diana Prince of Themyscira, A.K.A. Wonder Woman, protector of humanity, savior of innocence, master of the leg-slide-sword-chop. Kara asked Superman about her and he said she was a member of their superhero group. Kara was annoyed that she wasn’t invited to their little super party, but she agreed to show Diana around.    

Diana was taken to the DEO to get introduced to J’onn J’onzz. They showed her around and explained what they did. She didn’t understand why they only monitored their surroundings and didn’t just shield slam all of the bad guys out of buildings. Kara had to explain to her that it was their job to protect the city and its people, but they also wanted the least amount of casualties and damage possible. 

When Diana asked them what they all did for fun, everyone collectively said that they fight crime and keep the city safe from aliens. Kara chimed in and said she occasionally likes to go to the zoo. Diana had never heard of a zoo, but she was always excited to try new things. So, naturally, Winn was volunteered to escort the Princess of Themyscira to the National City Zoo. 

Both of them climbed into Diana’s car, because Diana insisted on driving. When she purchased her first car, the dealer asked how much horsepower she was looking for. She told him that one horse was enough for her. The dealer laughed and handed her the keys to a sports car. 

Winn navigated their way to the zoo and Diana did her best to nearly hit every car they passed. The armrests in Diana’s car would never be the same. As Diana pulled into the parking spot, she noticed that Winn looked anxious. 

“Don’t worry, I will protect you from the zoo,” Diana said consolingly. 

“I appreciate it,” Winn replied with a sneer, wondering who was going to protect him from Diana’s driving.

Winn purchased their tickets and Diana saw that a lot of children were walking through the gates. 

“Oh, small children!”

Winn ran after Diana, who was following a group of students on their way to the petting zoo. They all formed a line, waiting to get food pellets to feed to the goats and sheep. No one recognized the tall woman standing behind them, but she had a sword, shield, and very little clothing in the middle of winter, so nobody questioned it. They’d seen stranger things.

Diana and the students started feeding the animals while Winn watched from behind the pens. When they finished feeding the pellets to everyone, Diana said goodbye to all of the children and followed Winn, so they could look at all of the exhibits. 

“That goat told me that your shirt looked appetizing,” Diana said as if talking to a goat wasn’t weird.

“Thanks, I guess,” Winn answered.

On their way to the polar bears, Diana stopped dead in her tracks when she saw an ice cream cart. She darted over toward the cart and grabbed a couple of ice cream cones. She paid for the cones and handed one to Winn, who scrunched his nose.

“Diana, you know it’s the middle of winter, right?”

Diana had already unwrapped her ice cream cone and took a bite out of the chocolate shell. “Yes, what’s wrong with that?”

“It’s… it’s freezing out here. Clearly, you don’t mind the cold, though,” Winn said, gesturing at Diana’s armor. 

Diana shrugged and continued walking to the first exhibit. Demigods didn’t get cold; everyone knew that. Both arrived at the first set of animal exhibits, which were the big pits that held bigger animals like bears and giant cats. They arrived at the polar bear exhibit and Diana peered down.  “I don’t understand,” she said, “Why are these bears stuck in this big hole?”

“It’s a zoo. We’re at a zoo. Let’s go look at the next exhibit.”

They continued walking and Winn attempted to hurry them along whenever Diana asked why an animal looked sad or why monkeys and birds were in cages.

“This is a prison!” Diana exclaimed when they saw the reptiles in their glass boxes inside a tiny, dark room. “I must free them all. This cannot be allowed.” She unsheathed her sword and ran outside.

“W-wait,” Winn stammered as he followed.  “Diana, you can’t just let them out.”

Diana started running toward the bird cages and struck the metal grates that kept them prisoner with her sword. The birds flew out of their cages into the wonderful freedom of winter in National City.  Diana stood proudly with her hands on her hips then dashed off to the next animal in need. She found the lion pit and she stood at the edge.

“Don’t worry, captured lion, I will rescue you.”

Winn came up behind her, huffing and puffing. He bent over and breathlessly and said, “Diana, no.”

Diana turned to face Winn and smirked.  “Diana, yes!” She leapt in the air and landed in the middle of the enclosure at the bottom of the pit.  One of the lions looked up and yawned sleepily.  Diana cautiously walked up to it and held out her hand. Above the pit, Winn covered his eyes; he wasn’t good with blood and was even worse with missing body parts. The lion sniffed her hand and another lion padded up to her. Diana whispered something to both lions and one of them licked her hand. She stood up straight, took each lion under her arm, and leapt out of the pit.  The lions were released and Winn backed up slowly.

“Go, be free!” Diana shouted.

A young girl pointed at the lions and got her mother’s attention.  The mother screamed bloody murder, picked up her daughter, and ran away. A panic rushed across the immediate vicinity and people began running. Diana continued her animal liberation. The elephants stampeded down the walkways and the chimpanzees ran into the gift shop and started throwing stuffed animals at employees. 

Kara flew overhead, showing up right on time, as usual. She did what she could to calm the situation, escorting all of the zoo-goers and employees to safety and corralling animals as best as she could. Diana was still running around and making sure she had freed all of the animals.  Kara landed next to her.

“Diana, what are you doing?” she asked. 

“These animals were in jail. I’m freeing them.” 

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. “They’re… they’re not in jail. A zoo holds animals that people normally wouldn’t be able to see out in the wild. Most of them are endangered and are bred here in the zoo to help their populations.”

As Kara continued explaining what human laws Diana was breaking - even though they didn’t affect them directly, since they could easily break out of human prison - they still needed to adhere to them, or else they were no better than the bad guys they fought to protect mankind from. She wasn’t sure exactly what law Diana was breaking at the moment, but she was certain that even a god wasn’t immune to punishment. 

Winn joined the other women and constantly looked over his shoulder for anything on four legs that might want to nibble on him a little too hard. 

He leaned into Kara and whispered, “Kara, we need to contain this. We either need to convince Diana to put all of the animals back somehow, or figure out how to knock a god unconscious, so we can do it – and by we, I mean you.  That’s all you. I’m not going to become a red shirt for Simba.”

Kara nodded, knowing it was her responsibility to keep National City safe from predatory cats and baboons.  “What if we pooled all of our money together and bought the zoo? I can see if the DEO will let us borrow some money in the name of the safety of the city. Diana, do you have any savings?”    

“I was molded from clay thousands of years ago. Of course I have money. I’ve learned how to be frugal and also how to invest.”

“I can probably ask Lena for a loan, too… right, okay! Let me just go find the owner of the zoo.” Kara lifted off in search of the zoo owner, who was most likely hiding in some posh office, so she could throw money at them until they agreed to give Diana the zoo.  When she arrived at the office, she found the owner huddled behind his desk, holding a potted plant.

“Get back, fiend!” he screamed, recoiling away from Kara.  She held out her arms in front of her to calm the man down. He was wearing wide-rimmed glasses, which had slid down to the tip of his nose due to the buckets of sweat that were beading down his face. 

Kara explained to him that she would like to help him get the zoo back into working order, but was afraid Diana wouldn’t allow them to be in cages anymore, so they’d have to build new enclosures.  She offered to pay for the property and not two seconds later, the former owner said good riddance and ran out of the building.  Kara went back to tell Diana and Winn the good news when she found Winn standing on a table.  Winn deepened his voice and outstretched his arms.  “Look, Simba, everything the light touches is our kingdom.”

“My name is not Simba.  Who is Simba?” Diana replied. 

Winn sighed.  “There are a lot of things you must learn, young Padawan.”

Kara chuckled as Winn continued confusing Diana with his pop culture references.  She was just glad they were able to resolve everything with minimal damage – and they got their own animal sanctuary out of it. 


End file.
